Various agricultural implements have elongate frames that extend laterally across the direction of travel when working. For transport these frames are often supported on wheels and towed endwise. A number of systems have been devised to permit the conversion between working and transport modes. Some of these use swing hitches, that is a tongue or hitch pole that will pivot between a working position extending from the front of the implement and a transport position extending from one end of the implement. In addition, various ground wheel mechanisms are used to support the implement in the two modes. Frequently this involves the use of two sets of wheels, one for transport and the other for working. In another arrangement, disclosed in Degelman U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,897, the wheels are mounted on swing arms and each is moved manually between its working and transport positions.
The present invention is concerned with a novel swing hitch system that simplifies the conversion from working to transport mode and vice versa.